In recent years, for the purpose of environmental protection, etc., an electric motorcycle incorporating as a driving power source a motor driven by an electric energy stored in a battery has been developed. Typically, the motor of the electric motorcycle is configured to generate driving power by an AC current supplied to the motor. To this end, the electric motorcycle includes an inverter which generates the AC current by electric power supplied from the battery for storing the electric power to the inverter and supplied to the motor (see e.g., Patent Literature 1). The motor is configured to operate by the AC current generated by the inverter.